Toma su sangre
by Tentacion Prohibida
Summary: Es una pendiente resbaladiza y el único camino es cuesta abajo. La redención es difícil de encontrar, especialmente si estás condenado.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**_

* * *

Raphael está de rodillas, con los ojos abiertos. La sangre corre por su barbilla. Este es su estilo de vida y, de momento, su víctima continua viva. Pero él quiere más.

Para saciar su sed.

Para calmar su hambre.

Es su naturaleza.

Hace una pausa y mira a su víctima. Su sangre es dulce y está caliente. Cómo le gusta.

Podría beber sangre de animal en bolsas, pero no es lo mismo. La sangre humana atrae a todos los vampiros y, una vez que la pruebas, es difícil rechazarla. Y, con la Clave al acecho, pocas eran las veces en las que podía permitirse un capricho como este.

Todo comenzó hace unas semanas, cuando la chica Morgensten participó en la batalla de Alacante. Desde entonces, o puede que incluso antes, había empezado a llamar su interés. Sus caminos estaban empezando a entrecruzarse. Y estaba empezando a desearla, más de lo que incluso debería.

Le atraía, era una atracción más intensa que simplemente el hambre. Pero estar cerca de ella le hacía sentirse vivo. Oh, tan vivo que Clarissa no tenía ni idea del peligro que corría.

Porque también le daba sed.

Y esta noche, cuándo había visto a una chica pelirroja desangrándose en un callejón de mala muerte, no había dudado en mitigar su sed. Y mientras bebía, se imaginaba que era ella, Clarissa Morgensten. Pensar eso era lo único que ayudaba a calmar su sed por ella, aunque no hacía nada con el anhelo que sentía por ella.

Un grito ahogado le saca de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Raphael!

Raphael cierra los ojos ante el sonido de su voz. La ha oído caminar hasta él, pero ha preferido continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. No necesita darse la vuelta para saber quién es. Ya lo sabe. Todo en ella la delata. Su voz, sus pasos, su olor. Es el rostro que le ha perseguido durante meses, todos los días cuando cerraba los ojos para intentar dormir, cada día desde su primer encuentro.

Pero aun así se gira y observa sus rasgos cincelados, su camisa blanca impoluta, sin una sola mancha que pueda empañar su imperfección.

Clary comienza a temblar y los labios de Raphael se curvan en una sonrisa, enseñando sus colmillos manchados de sangre.

- Si no te importa, hermosa, voy a continuar.

Raphael suena casi encantado mientras Clary está casi tratando de entender.

- Hiciste...daño a alguien...la mataste...-balbucea Clary.

- Habría muerto de todos modos.-dice Raphael divertidamente. Los ojos de Clary miraban a la chica con disgusto y él alza una ceja.-Me alimento de sangre, como bien sabrás. ¿Pasa algo?

- Yo...yo...

Clary apenas puede comprender lo que Raphael estaba diciéndola ahora y mucho menos pensar en la sangre que había bebido como si fuera un vaso de agua en el desierto. Unas manos suaves se deslizan debajo de su barbilla, levantando lentamente su cabeza. Raphael está delante de Clary y quiere que lo mire a los ojos. Él tiene una curiosa sonrisa que nadie ha visto todavía. Nadie ha visto este lado de él. Ni Elliot, ni Lily...nadie. Ahora se parece mucho a un ángel oscuro, caído de la gracia celestial y triunfando sobre el más débil.

- Vamos.-la mano está todavía en su barbilla. Sus dedos ejercen la presión suficiente para abrir la boca de Clary y hacerla gemir cuando Raphael se inclina sobre ella y la besa. Su suave lengua lamía la comisura de su boca, manchándola de la sangre de su víctima. El gemido bajo y profundo de Clary es suficiente para enloquecer a Raphael.-Ummm...tan dulce, hermosa.

- No debiste matarla.-se queja Clary y Raphael se ríe.

- Todavía está viva.-el brillo de sus oscuros ojos bajo la brumosa luz de la luna oscurecida por las nubes la miran.-Acércate si quieres.

Los ojos de Clary miraron a la chica desangrándose. La luz de sus ojos se iba apagando, como el parpadeo de una llama. Ella se acerca a la chica, es un poco más joven que Clary. Está inmóvil y no tiene fuerzas para luchar, pero Clary sabe que la chica se está aferrando a la vida con todas sus fuerzas. La toca, pero la chica ni siquiera se estremece y Clary lo sabe: no hay nada que hacer por ella.

- Clarissa.-la mano de Raphael comienza a deslizarse hacia ella, observando sus dedos manchados de sangre. Intenta resistirse a la tentación.

No, no, no, no.

No. No necesita la sangre.

No. No tiene sed.

No. Esto no cambia nada.

No. Él no la desea.

- Clarissa.

Hay algo en la mirada de Raphael, en su naturaleza, en su voz. Su voz es lo peor. Cuando sus brillantes ojos oscuros encuentran su mirada y parece que pueden ver más allá de lo que ella muestra al mundo, porque parece que guardan un oscuro secreto que no debía ser revelado. Era la voz de sus sueños, los que más la tentaban y la mostraban cosas erroneamente placenteras.

Era una atracción indescriptible que la atraía a él.

- Clarissa.

Pero ella lo detestaba. Detestaba anhelarle. Detestaba desearle. Detestaba mentirse a sí misma y a los demás. Detestaba necesitarle. Detestaba lo hermoso que se veía a sus ojos. Detestaba querer estar cerca de él. Detestaba quererle más que a Jace. Detestaba el sabor de sus labios, el tacto de sus manos, la sensación de felicidad cuando hería su piel con sus colmillos y el calor que se concentraba en sus muslos cuando soñaba con él cada noche. Detestaba ser feliz con su sola presencia.

Raphael agarra su muñeca y lleva sus dedos a la boca, besándolos delicadamente en un simulacro de afecto, Clary lo mira embelesada. Lame delicadamente sus dedos y Clary, inconscientemente, presiona el pulgar contra sus labios.

- Tan dulce, hermosa, tan dulce...

Y, lentamente, Raphael chupa el pulgar de Clary, degustando la sangre en su boca. Su lengua se enrolla alrededor de su dedo y lo roza lentamente contra sus colmillos. Cuando termina, Raphael saca el dedo de Clary y sonríe mientras lleva su dedo índice a su boca y lo muerde.

- Bebe, Clarissa.

Y Clary, cansada de resistirse, hace lo que él le dice. Raphael sonríe y la atrae hacia sí. Él domina la situación.

Raphael tenía el control.

Al igual que siempre, en cualquier situación.

Él tenía las riendas y conducía a Clary a dónde él quería, cuándo él lo deseaba.

Clary era masilla en sus manos.

Drogada por su naturaleza encantadora.

Encantada por su toque.

- Eres mía, Clary.


End file.
